undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy (snowdinpoppy)
"If you need any help, I'm sure Mr. Papyrus or Mr. Sans can help you!" - Poppy Poppy (snowdinpoppy) is a small, goat/lesser dog hybrid monster who resides in Snowdin. She used to live with her Aunt, a rabbit named Anabelle, but due to some events, the bunny was scared out of town. Now, Doggo has moved in with her. Biography A long time ago, back when monsters were leaving the Ruins and setting out to the newly-built Snowdin, Poppy's parents left the Ruins with their little bundle of joy. Sadly, an avalanche occurred, killing her parents and orphaning the child. The little baby was put into the care of a rabbit monster named Anabelle. With a new home built for the two, she brought the baby in and took her in as her 'Niece'. While growing up, her Aunt had taken up odd jobs here and there to make ends meet, meaning she left Poppy behind often when she left. In one of these instances, little Poppy ran away from home and got lost in the snowy forest surrounding the little town, her Aunt panicked and asked for help. One of the Sentries on duty, a dog named Doggo, went out to help search for the girl, despite his still blindness. After searching for several hours, he finally came across little Poppy, crying while sitting underneath a large fir tree. Being convinced to come back, he picked up the little girl and carried her home, the two becoming close since then. Soon, her Aunt was confronted about having neglected the little girl for so long and, while getting into a fight with a monster, almost hurt the monster's son. Poppy had ran out of the house and defended the son, getting hurt in the son's place. Realizing she had messed up, Anabelle ran back home where she picked up what little she could carry, being confronted by Doggo himself. Being threatened never to return, the Aunt left, leaving the house in Poppy's hands. Since then, Doggo has moved in with Poppy and the two become their own little family. In an Alternate timeline... Poppy met Dr. Gaster through a dare to ask him if she could play with his children, getting the chance to do so with his younger son, Papyrus. The two met one another and tried to play a game of Monsters and Humans, which Poppy really wasn't good at. Instead, he offered that they could play House and asked her what she wanted to be, which she wasn't sure what since she never had her parents. Because of this, Papyrus brought her inside and signed to his Dad about it. With how Poppy acted and broke down, it was confirmed that she had been abused and neglected by her aunt. With the Aunt returning and looking for Poppy, the skeleboys met her and Sans was left to stall her, while Papyrus ran inside to alert them. Gaster, hating to see how such a sweet little girl like Poppy was abused, went out there and actually confronted the rabbit, punching her in the face. The two got into a fight and Anabelle threw an ice attack, which missed Gaster but went straight for Sans instead. The boy didn't have time to dodge but Poppy ran in and used herself as a shield, taking the damage and almost getting killed. Realizing she had messed up, the aunt ran, being later threatened by Doggo and leaving town. Now, she lives with Dr. Gaster and his two boys.. But something had happened while she was asleep and recovering from the attack, waking up to Sans and Papyrus in distress. Being explained what happened, soon Asgore, the King of all Monsters, Dr. Gaster's boyfriend, came in to check up on the children. Shes not entirely sure what has happened but...she hopes to help the brothers and herself in their time of need, a time....without their Dad. Be Continued.. Personality Poppy can be very sweet and sincere about other monsters, trying to go out of her way to help others. Whether it be helping at the local Library, or making little treats for the Dog Sentries outside of town, she really does love to help. Unfortunately, while growing up, she was picked on constantly by the other monster kids for her very long, fluffy ears. Finding out that they tend to grow out whenever shes overexcited or being petted, they picked on her for that and tripping over her own ears, so she tends to be very reserved and shy around new people, monsters especially. And it didn't help with being abused and neglected by her Aunt. In Battle Poppy tries to avoid conflict whenever possible, but if she were to be dragged into a battle, she would try to puff up her white fur, trying to make herself bigger and more intimidating. Which really, doesn't work. If enraged, however, she will try to use her fire magic that she inherited from one of her parents. Having little to no control over it though, it will only grow worse the longer the battle progresses, so its really best not to make her mad. Relationships Doggo Doggo has always been like a big brother to Poppy, ever since he helped to find her lost out in the woods. Whenever she can, she always goes out to visit him while hes on duty, bringing homemade dog treats for him. Though, she does have to remind him once in a while not to smoke dog treats while shes there, because her sensitive nose can't handle the smell. Dr. Gaster Verse Poppy's unofficial adopted Dad. King Asgore Verse Poppy's second unofficial adopted Dad, dating Gaster. Sans and Papyrus Verse Sons of Dr. Gaster, Poppy's unofficial adopted brothers. Papyrus Verse Always looks up to him and enjoys his puzzles and the shenanigans he and his brother get into. Sans Verse Papyrus' brother, Poppy loves to hear the jokes and puns he makes. Shes learned from the best. Castor One of Poppy's friends that works at the local library. He always seem to help her find the best books for recipes or for knowledge. Pollux Castor's caretaker and friend. Even if he is a bit odd, to her, hes very sweet. Trivia * Poppy really loves sweet things. * If you pet her on the right spot on her head, not only will her ears grow, but her tail will wag and she starts making yipping noises. Shes very embarrassed by it though. * She has a really good sense of smell, thanks to her Lesser Dog side. Unfortunately, this also means that her nose is very sensitive to some smells, like the smell of burnt dog treats. * Some mysteries surround Poppy that one of her parents was actually a Boss Monster, making the little girl one herself. The only one to speak of it was her Aunt, but she has been ran out of town. Whether its true or not, no monster knows. Artwork Poppy icon.png|Poppy Icon Ata.png|Poppy getting a hug from Gaster and Papyrus. Poppy.png|Little Poppy herself Teen Poppy.png|Poppy as a teenager tumblr_inline_nwcbjf84jP1tev7i2_540.png|picture done by Monstermascot tumblr_inline_nwcallQj1t1tes7yt_540.png|picture done by punny-bones tumblr_inline_nw6tmfHf2E1tex0c6_540.png|picture done by Quietlyfrisk i.png|Papyrus is silently judging Poppy for her puns. Drawn by juniorjumble R2dOEVQ.png|Overworld Sprite. Made by spouting-answers. tumblr_nwjir2xzuK1uiz4s8o1_540.png|Adorable blushing Poppy. Drawn by Ask-Lesser-Dog. Category:Monsters Category:Original Characters